What?
by GigglySchnauzers
Summary: When Cammie ran away she found something she wasn't looking: she is adopted. Better then sounds please read.
1. Chapter 1

Cpov:

Now I think that this is the time in life where you stand back, rub your chin, and wonder "Now how did this happen?" I would do that to but I'm chained up so I can't stroke my chin and I already know how it happened so that would be a waste of time. Any way normally this would sound like an ending but really it's not even close, well it's the end of the beginning I guess. Now that I think back it could all really be a movie I saw then fell asleep and dreamt of but then I feel the chains and remember no it's real. You're probably really confused right now, so I'll help you out it started about 3 months ago.

**Well that the first chapter I promise the others will be longer. I hope you will like it as much as Gallagher Girls Remix. I'll try not to cut it off like that this time too. Hope you like it. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	2. Chapter 2

3 Months earlier:

Cpov:

2 weeks. That's how long I've been on the run. It's also how long I've been away from my family. I miss them so much but I have to find answers, I can't have anyone else hurt because of me. I have a plan though so I hope I get enough information fast enough so I can go home and see mom again. My plan, easy go to a COC base and look up my name to try and get information. I found one easy enough and made a plan to sneak in tonight. I'm wearing black combat boots, dark blue skinny jeans, black wife beater, and black leather jacket with an army backpack painted black with water, food, and clothes on my back. I'm in the base and find a room labeled 'Information Center'. Surprisingly it's not computers but files in filing cabinets. I find the C's then search for my name. I find it quickly grab it and shove it all in my backpack. There are quite a lot of things; I think I saw some video tapes I'll have to look at it later. I quickly get out. When I've ran at least 3 miles from there I find a cheap motel that doesn't check into the history of the people staying. I'm going to stay for one night to watch the videos and read any information in the packets and books from the folder. First I shower and change into pajamas. I grab the video dated with the first date and hooked it up. All of a sudden a girl a year or so older than me who looked like my twin appeared with a smile on her face "I have some big news the ultrasound said that I was having a baby girl yeah!" she holds up an ultrasound picture and sure enough it was a baby girl."I think I'm going to name her Cammie, but I'll have to ash Joe when he gets home from work, I hope she has his wonderful charms and skills. I wonder what she'll look like? Will she look like me?" a door opening could be heard from the video camera. "That should be Joe now. Hey Joe what should I name our daughter, I was thinking Cameron what about you?" you could hear that a man about 23 yelling back "It's wonderful I can't believe we are having a girl!" "I know it feels like just yesterday I was turning 20 and you 23 and getting married. I have the perfect name Cameron Ann Solomon has a great ring to it don't you think?" she yelled while a younger Joesph Solomon walked through the door into the cameras sight and smiled. Wait did she say Cameron Ann Solomon? What?!

**Thank you for reading. I think I'm going to start another GG story that won't get out of my head until I write it down so I might update less frequently then my other story. Hope you like it. R&R**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	3. Chapter 3

Cpov:

When I get into bed at 5:50 in the morning after reading the journals and finishing the taps, I know that I'm starting to remember bits and pieces of my past like a whiff of green apple shampoo and orange hand lotion. Those bits are what helped me come to remember the love and trust for the lady in the video who was my mother. In the morning I saw that there was still 1 video left to watch so I put it in and watched. "Joe quit working for the COC today and that helps me know that this is the last video I can make because they will come after me. Just remember whatever happens I will always love you." Right after she said that Joe ran in grabbing me telling her to hurry up and that he will drop me off at Matthew Morgans' door step and that they would take care of me so that the COC wouldn't come after me. Suddenly she started running with Joe then people in black, the COC, ran in and shot my mother down Joe looked back and tried to help but she said to run and make sure I'm safe. It went black. The COC killed my mother. Lily Alexandria Solomon was gunned down on my 2nd birthday.

**Yes short and to me feels like it took forever to write and put up, but I'm working on putting up 2 more stories tonight. Add that with homework and you get a late update, sorry I'll try to update as soon as possible. Happy late Labor Day. Hope you liked it. R&R**

**-HamburgerluvrJ**


	4. Chapter 4

Cpov:

I sit there processing all of the information that I just found out. The emotions I felt went from loved to used to hate and almost all you can think of like that but the 1 that was the strongest was lied. Mrs. Morgan, as I shall now be referring to her as, raised me as her own daughter but never thought to tell me that I wasn't actually hers and when Matthew went missing she never told me that he wasn't really my father. I feel so used do they really even want me or were they just being good people who can't give away a helpless defenseless baby to some random person or orphanage? I don't know how long I sat there thinking all I know is that the next thing happening is that people in black are rushing in here and shoving a black cloth with chloroform on it up my nose. Right before everything got hazy I think the COC got me. But I don't even care right now I just want to know that some one really loves me. I just want to be loved.

**Not the best I just wanted to give you a closer look into her thoughts on all this and set up another chapter. I really think I have a problem about making chapters short but I'll try to make them longer or update more you decide in reviews. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	5. Chapter 5

Cpov:

Shaking my head to clear my vision wearily I look around. It's all dark it looks like there used to by a single bare light bulb but it burned out a long time ago. It smells a little damp in the tiny little cell I'm trapped in. Sitting here I have a lot of time to think, so I do think. About everything that has happened since I left Gallagher. When I look back at it all I realize that even though the COC have me now I don't regret leaving. No not leaving coming back because if I hadn't I still would be the deluded Cameron Ann Morgan I was before but now I'm stronger, smarter, and more aware. More aware now then I've ever been before and probably more then I should. With this realization I make a promise to myself and others. If I am to find Matthew Morgan here or ever alive, dead, or ill I will take him back to his wife and best friend. Also I shall not go back to Gallagher before I find him even if it goes against my letter. I owe them nothing more than to get him back in thanks to them taking care of me then I'm free of being in their debt. Right when I finish making those promises someone opens the door. They walk in and because of the light I can barely make out the figure of a woman. "Well little Cammie we have you now and we're definitely not letting you go ever again. You may have gotten away when you were little because your real daddy is fast but he's not here to save you now is he? Nope can't see him anywhere. Well it's time for you to give me some answers or it will hurt you a lot more." When I heard her voice I had no doubts that it was my worst enemy: Catherine Goode. Well this confrontation should go swimmingly seeing as how I'm about to be beaten for information. "So where is the Alumni Disk or better yet how do we get Gillian Gallaghers sword that will really help wound your pride over there so what is your answer I really do hope it's a smart reply?" Let's see if she thinks this a smart reply "Give me the best you have I won't tell you anything ever." Guess she didn't think it was as smart as I did because she pulled out wires that clipped onto the chains that restrained me. The metal cuffs. Which I soon found out first handedly that they are for a matter of fact indeed conductors for electricity. And finding out that information hurt. A lot. Probably the worst pain I have ever felt. But I never made one single sound I don't know how it's possible but I made sure that she didn't get the pleasure of hearing me. Because of me making no sound she thought it didn't work in hurting me so she brought out a whip and used it. For several hours straight until finally she stopped spat on me said "You'll break eventually they all do." And with that she was gone. When her footsteps faded I broke down crumpling to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. It was still worth leaving though because soon the door opened and someone was thrown in. Another prisoner, why are we sharing? When they get up and move to sit over in the back away from the door they realized there was someone else in the room. Looking closer at them I can see that I know them from somewhere, they are so familiar. So familiar the name rolls off my tongue before I can stop it. "Matthew Morgan." He looks surprised I knew him before asking "How do you know me?" question coloring his tone. I used to think I was your daughter. "You're a legend in the spy world." No matter what I can't tell him that I used to be his daughter he has spent enough time in here to break anyone but he is still holding out I wouldn't be able to tell him. "Really a legend? I would have thought they had forgotten about me by now. "He said with a small sad smile "Yeah your wife misses you a lot." Now a confused look crosses his face "What about Cam and how do you know my wife?" The first question made me wince but with the poor lighting he didn't notice with a voice that I barely managed to hide the shakiness of I replied "Yes Cameron misses you dearly and I go to Gallagher Junior actually." He looks shocked "Then what are you doing here?" I remember my promises from earlier and grinned at him knowing that he probably wouldn't see it said "Why I'm here to get us out of here."

3moths later

Cpov:

It took a while to convince him but after making a plan w3e waited a couple months to not raise suspicion. Those months of torture were hard but with me here they took it easier on Matt now that I was here. Now our plan was in action. When Catherine comes in to interrogate me Matt is going to take the gun she has on her tray of weapons and shoot her. Then we walk out with me grabbing the gun on her belt. With me in the lead on look out we shoot our way out taking ammunition and more guns any where we get them. When we reach the door I will pick him up because he hasn't had good exercise in years then I would take a car and drive us Virginia and up the drive way of Gallagher. At the correct time Catherine opens the door Matthew grabs the gun and shoots her in the head. With that great image in my head I grab the gun off her belt and lead the way out. Calming my heart I shoot the guards that are there to protect the late Catherine Goode much help they were. I walk around the halls gun out in front with an extra from the fallen guards with a couple more magazines for when the clip empties. I walk up to a door after about an hour of walking around killing guards on sight. I have killed so many people today I will never be innocent ever again. It's hard to believe that that only an hour ago I was clean because of so much blood I have on my hands how many lives were taken by me. I don't waste time breaking the code panel on the door with the butt of my gun. Picking up Matt fire man style I run over to a van and quickly cut the wires before reconnecting them in the certain way. Starting the car I realize that I don't know where we are and that we apparently need gas in 20 miles. I stop at a gas station and get gas and food with a first aid kit to patch up Matt with then check the map seeing we are in Arizona. Well it's a good thing I stopped for gas before jumping on the highway.

13hours and 12 minutes later

After many gas station stops I pulled up in front of Gallagher a couple months late. With Matthew Morgan. Let's go see how this goes. Taking a deep breath I unlock the door to the back seat grab a sleeping Matt throw him over my shoulder and walk around all the security cameras and other measures. Finally I get to the passage and walk through it. Trying to calm down I walk in and go to the dining hall where lunch is being served and walk in. Ignoring the gasps and stares I get to the podium where Headmaster Morgan is crying hysterically at set Matthew down in front of her and say "There you go Headmaster I'm no longer in your debt."

**1,341 words tied to make it longer did it work? Sorry it took so long but my dumb teacher gave us homework. I hate history. But I finally finished. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	6. Chapter 6

Cpov:

She looks at me confused until she realizes what I mean. With that she cries even harder which I think is barley possible. I turned around to walk away when she calls out to me "Wait Cammie you have to know there was never a right time to tell you please believe me." I let out a long humorless laugh and turn around to face her and replied "Never the right time and believe you? That's what you're telling me? Wow I don't think I can ever believe you again at least not for a long time. And please you've got to be kidding me really that is the most clichéd thing ever 'It was never the right time.' There is never a right time to tell someone that but you have to brave it, hope for the best, and say 'You're adopted.' That's not so hard now is it?" I ignored all of the shocked outburst from everyone and focused on Headmaster Morgans' reply "You don't understand we don't even know who your real parents are you have to listen to me please I have always loved you, you have to understand." Towards the end she started hiccupping loudly it made my heart break knowing I was the cause of this but I had to stay strong, she did keep from me I was adopted when I was little. I took a deep breath trying to keep in a sob and said "You know that's funny because I know exactly who my real parents are. My mom, Lily, died from a bullet wound given to her by the COC on my 2nd birthday. My father well that is a more interesting story but I think you know him very well in fact. I have a question did wake up yet?" She took in the information and when she realized who my father was she gasped and looked at me with her eyes big with wonder.

**Sorry it's so short but I think I'll do little chapters but try to keep getting them longer and maybe post really long chapters on Fridays or Saturdays. You tell me what you think about that. Also tell me if I did better with paragraphs I had a couple people tell me stories were easier if the paragraphs where defined for more than 1 of my stories so I tried to work on that but yeah it may take longer to perfect defining them. Hope you liked it, R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	7. Chapter 7

Cpov:

Smugly thinking I had won I turn around hearing the gasps around me as they figured it out. But really who was I to think that I had won really I am being too cocky right now. I mean really to come back after finding answers and torture I should know better than think things would be all gumdrops and lollipops. Clearly I didn't even think of the pain I was causing the person who I once thought of as a mother, I didn't even think that what she said could have been true. That they really did love me like I was their real child. No but thinking back on it there was something else in her eyes when she realized that Joeseph Solomon was my father I don't think about it too much until I hear her mumble something to me. You would have to have super hearing to understand her so I turned around with one eyebrow raised in an unasked question of what she said. "Cammie I'm so sorry but Joe he, he didn't make it. He's dead." Shock and numbing pain that now both of my parents were dead. Only now do I realize what was in her eyes: pity. Pity that now I would never know any of my parents as a parent, none of my memory flashes do anything but give me a head ache and a want to know my real parents. Now that want will never be filled with knowledge, it will always be an empty hollow want yearning for the information that it cannot get. Here I am still standing here hoping that this was just a cruel nightmare and I will wake up in the morning with my roommates getting ready for the day like always. But I know that will never happen nothing this cruel could just be a mere dream no this was the cold harsh reality of the spy world. And even though I was raised in the very heart of it my mind was still having a hard time grasping onto the fact that this is the real world. No this can't be the real world someone is supposed to protect me from this harsh place there has to be someone willing to shield me from it there just has to be. With these crazy frantic thoughts running through my head I turn and run from the room as fast as possible. I have to get away as fast as I can it's the only way to survive. The only thing I can really grasp in my mind with it running a mile a minute was: I'm finally going crazy huh took me long enough.

**Sorry for the long wait but my computer froze and then I updated my other stories since I couldn't think of anything for this story but then I thought of something and so the next chapter will probably be super long but it might not I'll try though. I put a poll up on my profile so please vote. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's the only one for this story. Hope you liked it. R&R. **

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	8. Chapter 8

Cpov:

Running is all that I know right now. It's all that I am, all that I feel, all that I can do. If I stop I'm afraid I'll break. But I know that eventually I will have to come to terms with this and just cry. So I get far enough that I don't have to worry about anyone else seeing and just break down.

Sobs rack my body leaving no room for oxygen in my lungs. Right now the tears running down my face and the numbing feeling that fills my body is the only thing that I can try to understand right now. For a moment I'm so incoherent about everything I almost forget why I'm crying. Almost. Then I remember: My birth parents are dead and I've never had the chance to bond with them as parents and I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about my adopted parents. I mean they never really got a choice in if they wanted to adopt me or not, I just showed up on their front door step, quite literally. Our first meeting was probably Joe setting me, all wrapped in blankets, on their porch and then ding dong ditching them. Then they opened the door and saw me there sleeping with drool rolling down my chin. Their thoughts were probably to go look for the guy who dropped me off but since I was just a little baby they took me in and raised me as their own. These thoughts make my body shake harder, so hard that I look like I'm only wearing a bikini and am in Antarctica. I try to control my sobs but they won't recede, so I decide to let my body take control when I stop or when I cry harder. Apparently after 5 more minutes my body decides that it's finally done. Now all I have to do is try to not break down again. Thinking about all of the pain I've gone through since I left and about the people I left: Macey my fashion and boy obsessed sister that I missed with all of my heart, Liz my smart klutzy sister that I missed the whole entire time, Bex my best friend that loves fighting and her sisters she also happened to be my closest sister who I had known since the start of school, and lastly Zach the cocky, smirking, but secretly sweet and caring kind of boyfriend, I think I missed him the most because I love him and didn't realize that until after I left and had a long plane trip on which I thought about my feelings toward him. Now that I'm back I plan on never leaving again.

**So that is more like a filler chapter but when I thought about my idea I realized that it was all over the place so I need some ideas though I will try to update but I don't really know where it's going. On the other hand go on YouTube and search: Russo class project trailer 2012. And see this awesome project we get to do which is making a movie. When my movie comes out please vote for it, I will put when it comes out so my class can win the best movie contest. Please vote on the poll I have put up. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	9. Chapter 9

Cpov:

We all know that the amount of people who read author notes is about 1% so I decided to take matters to the extreme seeing as how I've had a poll up for a couple weeks and no one has voted. That's not why I'm ,making this though, I'm making it because I've been kind of neglecting my other stories and have no ideas for this story at the moment. I am in no way abandoning this story, just taking a break until I have ideas or time. I will still try to update my other stories when I have time but I need ideas, you can't make a story when your brain has run dry on ideas for a story. Please try to vote on my poll and send me ideas to update this story. If I get a little idea on this story I will try to make a little chapter or continue faster. I will continue on with trying to think of ideas and work on my other stories because they are about to take off if planned right so I hope you will read them also. I don't want to put it on hold but I have to. Sorry.

**-Hamburgerluvr**


	10. Chapter 10

So no one has given me ideas for where they think the story should go and I'm still thinking. I'm sorry this isn't a real up date but I need ideas and you can help me with that just put what you want to see happen. On another note tommorow go on YouTube search Russo class 2012 movie project and vote for Legend if the Pumpkin King. Please my period needs to win. And give me ideas you can even review as a guest. Please follow both my instructions and I will try to update over the weekend if I get ideas. Peace out -Hamburgerluvr 


End file.
